


【Arno生贺】《雨天、咖啡和猫》（拿诺拿无差）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: ooc注意
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Kudos: 5





	【Arno生贺】《雨天、咖啡和猫》（拿诺拿无差）

阿诺觉得那位指挥官如果知道自己给一只猫取名叫波拿巴，一定会气得跳起来。

阴雨连绵的傍晚，阿诺走下了从法兰西亚德返回巴黎的马车，企图得到伊甸碎片的指挥官已经被捕入狱，自己短暂的法兰西亚德冒险也告一段落，他本该离开法国到埃及去，可是最后还是遵从内心留了下来。他认为法国并不需要他，回到这里的原因不过是还有些念想。  
踏上咖啡馆门口的台阶时阿诺偶然瞥到在门口桌椅的角落里有一团凌乱的毛球，出于好奇，他还是凑过去蹲下身看了看。  
“是有小动物在这里躲雨吗？”多里安自言自语道。  
雨点啪嗒啪嗒打在店门口的遮雨棚上，剧场咖啡厅的店长正蹲在自家店门口用戴着手套的手戳着塞在小角落里一团脏兮兮的毛。在手指快要碰到那团东西的时候，它突然像有感应一般将身上的毛全竖了起来，从毛球的内部还传出带着威胁性的低吼声。  
“猫？来吧，让我看看你长什么样子。”  
平日里对流浪动物并不关心的多里安今天突然对自家门口的猫产生了兴趣，于是他双手伸进角落里，把那团柔软的东西挖了出来。是只猫，以前没见过的猫。身体是白色，从头顶到背部以及尾巴是掺杂着黑毛的褐色毛发，一双灰蓝色的眼睛不悦地盯着刺客，被雨淋湿的尾巴甩来甩去，两只尖尖的耳朵抖了几下，嘴里发出一声慵懒的“喵”声。  
“瞧瞧你这张脸，是谁惹你不高兴了？”阿诺举起它，看着这只脏兮兮的猫，对它说着。  
“多里安先生？您回来了！您在做什么？”  
正在打扫咖啡厅的女仆走出来，看着刚从法兰西亚德回来的店长，以及他手里的猫。  
“啊，没什么，门口有只猫。”阿诺站起身，将猫拎起来给女仆看。  
“门口经常有猫，多里安先生，”她似乎对此见怪不怪，只是抬头看了那猫一眼就转身走掉了，“对了，我为您准备了咖啡和面包，一路颠簸您一定累坏了。”  
“谢谢你，夏洛特夫人。”

阿诺带着那只猫去了二楼自己的房间，房间冷冷清清，却非常干净，咖啡和面包摆在窗边的小桌上，那里还放着艾莉丝的信。咖啡厅已经打烊了，这里除了他的管家和佣人们，就只剩下这只突然造访的猫了。它的状态似乎不太好，总想把自己缩起来，还带着敌意地看着好心带它进来躲雨的男人。阿诺将房间里的灯盏全部点亮，然后在已经许未使用的壁炉里生起火。他取出一条干燥柔软的毛巾将被雨淋湿的猫裹了起来，将它放在壁炉边，自己坐在椅子上品尝已经有些凉的咖啡。  
跳动的火苗映在猫儿两只灰蓝色的眼睛里，它安静地卧在阿诺的脚边，发出小小的呼噜声。阿诺看着手里的咖啡杯和面包，才想起什么似地站了起来。厨房应该还有剩下的牛奶，加热一下可以给这只可怜的家伙充饥。  
当阿诺端着一碗温热的牛奶走进房间的时候，那只猫已经从毛巾里钻了出来，趴在壁炉旁边的红色地毯上，盯着跳动的火焰，打着哈欠。  
“我的店里没什么可以给你吃的东西，只剩牛奶了，要尝尝吗？”  
阿诺蹲下身，将碗放在它的面前，饿了许久的猫凑上去用鼻子闻了一下，就伸出粉嫩的舌头舔起了牛奶，阿诺看着剩下的一块面包，试探性地将面包拿到它的嘴边，已经将牛奶喝得见了底的猫抬头看了一眼刺客手里的东西，张口就咬了上去。  
“面包也吃？！”

吃饱喝足的猫正懒洋洋地趴在阿诺的腿上，用自己脏兮兮的毛蹭着多里安的衬衫，很注意个人卫生的刺客忍了又忍，最后还是由着它去了。他伸手到猫的腋窝下将它提了起来，在明亮的灯光下仔仔细细端详着这只无论什么时候都是一脸不愉快的猫，发现它的表情实在是太过于像某个人……  
对猫没有多少了解的多里安企图弄明白他手里这只到底是什么品种，可端详了半天他也没瞧出个所以然，柔软又浓密的长毛像是波斯猫，可是这猫的四肢实在是过于短小了，再配上它一脸不爽的表情，阿诺在脑海里回想了一遍某个人的脸，然后“噗嗤”一声笑了起来。  
“叫你波拿巴好了。”  
不知是听懂了他的话，还是因为被他拎起太久，这只脾气像脸一样臭的猫终于忍不住亮出了爪子，尖叫着挠向阿诺的脸，可是因为爪子实在过于短小，它只能愤怒地挠着空气。  
多里安笑得更大声了。

波拿巴就这样在阿诺的咖啡厅里住了下来，一个装过咖啡豆的木箱、一条旧毯子就成了它休息的地方。波拿巴几乎不挑食，但这不代表它没有其他坏习惯。  
精力旺盛的猫每天都在剧场咖啡厅闲逛，从大厅到楼上、从花园到屋顶，没有一处它没踏足过，可是阿诺却从来没见它抓过一只老鼠。  
夏洛特夫人向他抱怨过储藏室里的老鼠又多又狡猾，阿诺觉得是时候训练波拿巴去消灭这些讨厌的生物了。  
“波拿巴，过来。”阿诺蹲在空空如也的食盆前向猫勾勾手，波拿巴闻声慢悠悠地走了过来。  
它看了一眼从早晨空到现在的食盆，又看了一眼毫无投喂意思的男人，不满地叫了一声，用短短的前爪拨弄着食盆。  
“瞧。”阿诺拿出一只乌黑油亮的大老鼠，手指捏着老鼠的尾巴拎到波拿巴的面前。它见了老鼠先是一怔，然后像见了鬼似的大叫一声向后退去，全身的毛都炸了起来。波拿巴看着在多里安手里不断扭动的老鼠，给了对方一个嫌恶的眼神。  
“你是猫吧？怎么还有猫怕老鼠的？”阿诺被它的反应逗乐了，他不断把老鼠拿到它面前去逗它，气急败坏的猫一气之下从阿诺身边飞速窜过，跳上窗台，从他的卧室消失了。  
“嘿！”这只臭脾气的猫让他有些恼火，像那个傲慢的军官一样让他十分不爽。他将那只不断挣扎的老鼠绑在桌角，依旧没给猫的食盆里添任何食物，他认为只要饿得够久，猫总是能学会抓老鼠的。

被绑在桌角的老鼠不断挣扎嘶叫着，波拿巴却没有回来，阿诺找遍了咖啡厅的每个角落，都没有发现它的影子，他认为波拿巴一定是生了他的气，再也不想回来，继续在巴黎的街头流浪了。  
“别担心，先生，只是一只猫而已。况且所有的猫都这样，它们都是小心眼。”打扫庭院的年轻人这样说着。  
阿诺回到房间，看着空荡荡的木箱，决定再等几天。  
接下来的两天，波拿巴依旧没有出现，时间已经进入深秋，巴黎总是在下雨，阿诺会情不自禁想到他遇到它那天的样子，被雨水淋得湿漉漉的猫躲在小桌下避雨，它离开咖啡厅又会去哪里避雨呢，有人会收留这只臭脾气的短腿猫吗？  
巴黎又下雨了，和他从法兰西亚德回来的那天一样大。他无法让自己安静地坐在壁炉前阅读书籍，脑子里全是那只在自己身边住了不到两个月的猫。阿诺熄掉蜡烛，拉起自己的外套，不顾窗外的大雨，皮靴踏进积满雨水的巴黎街道，去寻找那只被他叫做“波拿巴”的猫。  
“这太可笑了，多里安，你怎么会给一只猫起名叫波拿巴？”他毫无头绪地走在西提岛的街道上，在房顶、角落和人群中寻找猫的影子。雨水冲掉了所有痕迹，他与生俱来的天赋在此刻都派不上用场。  
有人聚在屋檐下窃窃私语，有人冒雨跑过街道，屋檐悬挂的三色旗被雨水浸透，毫无生气。大革命已到尾声，法兰西却依旧萧条，革命没有给底层人的生活带来多少改变，他们依然没有面包，依旧过着艰难的生活。阿诺并不关心这些，他只是厌倦了生活中的某样东西突然消失，哪怕只是一只猫。  
幸运的是，阿诺并非一无所获。街上的人看着一个男人喊着某个人的名字追着一只矮脚猫到了巴黎的屋顶上，然后男人毫不温柔地揪住了猫的后颈皮。被大雨浇透的一人一猫不顾路人投来的怪异目光，朝塞纳河边的咖啡厅走去。  
波拿巴终于回家了，尽管它可能不太愿意。  
浑身湿透的猫被同样湿得很彻底的人类按进盛满热水的木桶里洗了个澡，无论它怎么反抗都没能逃脱自己被洗的命运。接着一人一猫裹着毯子盘坐在壁炉前，让炉中烧得正旺的火焰烤干自己的身体。  
“一只猫不应该因为讨厌老鼠而离家出走，巴黎到处都是老鼠。”  
阿诺用手指轻柔地梳理着波拿巴后脑勺上的毛发，猫舒服地在他怀里伸着懒腰，很快就发出愉悦的呼噜声。他望着自己辛苦找回来的猫，脸上难得出现了笑容。他抱起波拿巴，把这只离家出走三四天就明显瘦了一圈的猫放进它的木箱里。  
阿诺看了一眼被他绑着的已经毫无生气的大老鼠，摇了摇头，将尸体丢了出去。  
阿诺在第二天早晨醒来的时候发现波拿巴又不见了，他失落地用脚踢了踢空木箱，想着波拿巴或许不再想回来了。当他准备要放弃继续养猫的念头并打算把波拿巴曾经用过的东西丢出去时，却意外在一楼的庭院里看到整齐摆在地上的几只死老鼠。  
“这是谁做的？”阿诺问向刚起床准备打扫庭院的年轻仆人。  
“啊？不知道。”少年揉了揉眼睛，准备提起扫帚将尸体清理掉。“谁会这么无聊把死老鼠摆在地上。”  
“等等。”阿诺蹲下身去，伸手剥开老鼠颈部的皮毛，看到被被咬断的气管，他明白这些死老鼠是怎么回事了。  
“处理掉吧。”他笑着。  
“好的，先生。”  
阿诺抬头四处张望，在二楼的窗台上看到了波拿巴的身影，它悠闲地沐浴在晨光中打理着自己的毛发，用眼角的余光回应了阿诺投来的笑容。  
“臭猫！”刺客小声嘀咕一句，离开了他的庭院。  
夏洛特夫人没再向阿诺抱怨过储藏室与厨房里的老鼠，倒是提过几句波拿巴有时会从厨房偷走一块饼干或奶酪，众人理所当然地以为这只猫是在偷嘴，只有多里安知道事情的真相。  
波拿巴的短腿限制了它的行动能力，它没办法追上老鼠，只能选择智取。阿诺见过它将食物放在离老鼠洞穴不远的地面上，然后自己守在桌子上或是柜子上，等到老鼠接近诱饵便从高处跳下，给老鼠一个完美的扑杀。波拿巴并不喜欢把老鼠当作玩具，它总是速战速决，咬断老鼠的气管就将它们叼出去丢在院子里，迅猛的行事风格倒是很像在军队中指挥士兵作战的拿破仑•波拿巴。如果不是阿诺偶尔能打听到几句拿破仑的消息，他一定会相信他被什么神秘力量变成一只矮脚猫住在自己的咖啡厅里。  
“果然波拿巴这个名字非常合适。”  
阿诺看着正埋头在食盆里大吃特吃的波拿巴，摸着下巴自言自语道。

距离上一次见到拿破仑•波拿巴已经是一年前的事情了，阿诺总会有意无意地打探他的消息，以确保那个讨人厌的家伙还活着。前几日阿诺收到了来自波拿巴的问候信，询问他近来的情况，并告诉他自己会在近期返回巴黎，那封信看过就可以丢掉，不用去回。  
阿诺像往常一样坐在咖啡厅的一楼吃着早餐，波拿巴窝在他的腿上眯着眼发出低沉的呼噜声。清晨的阳光洒在敞开的大门口，有一条细长的影子逐渐出现在视野中。  
尽管对方穿着破败，阿诺依然一眼认出了这位来访者，他的昔日旧友——拿破仑•波拿巴。  
出狱之后的生活并不如意，躲过了断头台却躲不过被军队除名的结局，拿着微薄薪水的拿破仑拒绝了去旺代做步兵指挥，只能靠一点收入勉强过活。阿诺看得出他的生活已经落魄到极点，出现在法兰西亚德地下墓穴里那个神秘又高傲的指挥官现在却显得风尘仆仆、面黄肌瘦，像只流浪已久的猫。  
“波拿巴？”阿诺放下手中的咖啡，从上到下打量着刚回到巴黎的拿破仑。腿上的波拿巴睁开眼，看到门口的陌生人后，从阿诺的膝盖上跳了下去，钻进一排桌椅下没了踪影。  
拿破仑伸手取下头顶有些破旧的双角帽，面露难色地望着阿诺，他有些无所适从，不知从何开口。阿诺察觉到了对方的尴尬，起身邀请拿破仑坐在自己对面，让仆人为他端上一杯咖啡。  
前指挥官端起杯子抿了一小口，然后清了清嗓子。  
“说‘好久不见’这样的话似乎显得有些客套，我想寻求你的帮助。我想你一定知道，我刚回到巴黎，现在一无所有。”他看起来有些拘谨，手不自然地抓着膝盖，身体僵直着。  
“说吧，除了伊甸碎片，我都可以考虑一下。”阿诺将双手环在胸前，让自己靠在椅背上去观察拿破仑，这是他第一次见他如此落魄的样子。  
“我已经不再对那种东西感兴趣了，它比起我的性命来说一文不值。”  
“好吧，告诉我我需要做什么？”  
“其实是这样……什么东西！”  
刚要开口叙述的前指挥官差一点从椅子上跳了起来，阿诺眼见着拿破仑的表情从平静瞬间变为惊吓再到疑惑，然后去寻找惊吓到这位前指挥官的原因，于是他看到了不知什么时候已经来到拿破仑脚边并且正在抓咬他脚上那双又脏又旧的靴子的矮脚猫。  
“波拿巴！”  
“什么？”拿破仑抬起头。  
“没，没有在叫你，我在叫猫。”阿诺连忙弯下腰去从桌下将波拿巴拎了起来按在自己腿上，然后尴尬地看着面前被盗用了名字的前指挥官。  
“你管一只猫叫波拿巴？”  
接着阿诺看到了疑惑从拿破仑的脸上褪去，取而代之的是另一种难以描述的复杂表情，他极力忍住不在好友面前笑出声，只能给他一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
“关于这件事，我稍后跟你解释，现在可以告诉我你需要帮什么忙了吗？”  
“阿诺•多里安！”  
果然，前指挥官知道自己给猫起名叫“波拿巴”还是会生气。

“所以，这猫哪里像我？”拿破仑一脸嫌弃地望着趴在阿诺怀里的猫，而对方也正用嫌弃的眼神看着自己。  
“还不够像吗？如果不像你我也不会给它起这个名字。”阿诺抓着波拿巴的脑袋狠狠揉了几下，换来对方不满的反抗，短小的前肢在刺客衣服上随意挠了几下，然后又恢复到平日里安静的状态。  
“能换个名字吗？”  
“不行，它在我这里一年了，我们俩都习惯这个名字了。”  
“……”  
“要试试吗？”  
阿诺将猫举起，双手托着它的腋下将它递到拿破仑面前。只见拿破仑毫不掩饰厌恶地斜着身子，对着波拿巴直摇头。  
“波拿巴讨厌老鼠，拿破仑讨厌猫。”阿诺把猫抱回怀里，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“可以闭嘴吗？多里安。”

解释一下文里的梗：  
阿诺养的是拿破仑猫，但这种猫是近些年培育出来的新品种，所以这里是个bug（传统技能？）  
拿破仑猫因四肢短小像拿破仑而得名，这个确实和拿破仑有关系（  
拿破仑不挑食，给啥吃啥，所以后来他月半了（悲  
拿破仑讨厌猫，原因不明。


End file.
